Who let the Dogs out! Wait, wolves!
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: If exorcists were werewolves... Allen is adjusting, but one overprotective dominant wolf glaring at him all day didn't help any! And their first mission can only go well, right? Yullen & a little Lucky and LenaLavi, maybe
1. Who let the dogs out!

Who let the Dogs out?!

Kanda snarled, a jet black wolf in the dead of night. The snow white wolf he was facing was also like him. A werewolf. But he was an outsider, not part of the pack. And he was obviously smaller, so Kanda knew he could take him on.

"I'm not here to fight!!" barked the smaller white wolf. Kanda knew all werewolves would fight, especially if they were in danger. So it was a lie, for the most part. Kanda prepared himself for a fatal strike, and the white wolf started to get defensive, his fur standing on end. Kanda lunged for his throat, aiming to crush the smaller one's windpipe.

But as he neared for the blow, he saw a scar and a pentacle on the younger white wolf's left side. Signs of the Noah clan, Vampires. He was an enemy, despite the fact he was a werewolf.

"I have a letter from my master, sent to Komui, the Alpha! I'm not your enemy!!" He whimpered, as Kanda cornered him. The dark alley way they were fighting in wasn't the best place for an escape. But the wolf song filled the air, commanding Kanda to stop. The howl sounded like Lenalee, the alpha's sister.

Kanda snarled back at them, asked the meaning of this. Lenalee's small blackish green paws sounded nearby and she put an abrupt stop to their fight. Her dark fur surrounded her graceful form. She was a good fighter, and Kanda knew to back off to wolves with higher position than his. The smaller white wolf relaxed as he backed away.

"I said, cease fighting!!" Lenalee barked. Tied to her side were clothes, so they could transform back into humans, and travel to the Alpha's house. Kanda snagged his clothes out of the bundle, and transformed back into his human shape. Lenalee did so too, but the white wolf hesitated. In the end, he transformed back, too.

His white fur retreated over his body, leaving pale skin behind, except for a black arm on his left side. His hair was the same color as his fur, a soft snowy white. He wasn't old, about two or three years younger than Kanda, and about Lenalee's age. A little young to have his genes react, but some sort of danger must have activated them early. Not like Kanda should talk. He was only eighteen, and would stay that way forever.

He quickly changed into the clothes Lenalee had for him, but they were a little big. The old white button down shirt looked natural on him, despite its old-fashioned design. The pants were dragging far past his ankles, so he rolled them up at the bottom. In any case, the scar and pentacle were still there, making him an enemy.

"I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you" he said.

"Welcome to the pack, Allen." Lenalee said, and apologized to him for the trouble Kanda caused. Allen then turned to Kanda, and smiled.

"Kanda... is your name right? It's nice to meet you too"

He held his hand out like he expected Kanda to shake it. Kanda turned around and walked off.

"I don't shake hands with cursed people" He said, before leaving Allen and Lenalee alone in the dark. Allen twitched, annoyed. Well, what that bean sprout did wasn't his business. He just wanted some soba, and a whole lot of it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ha! I'm sorry, I know I should work on my other stories, but I felt like writing some wonderful ansty yullen junk, so here's the first chapter!! T-T I'm feeling less hyper lately, so I haven't been writing as much funny stuffs. I hope this gets funnier!! Next chapter up very~ very~ soon!! Please read and review!!**

**[Lavi] I'm not even in this chapter!!**

**[me] but you will be in this soon, only to dispear again!!**

**[Lavi] dang it!!**

**[Kanda] I knew I should have killed him in this chapter!!**

**[Allen] oh, and AllenWalker4ever doesn't own -man!!**

**Ps: guess what kind of werewolves I based this off of and you get cookies!!**


	2. Black Order High

Black Order High

It was the first day of school. Kanda went to the local public school, Black Order High School. It was after the high school that most of the members would have to go to for eternity that the pack was named. Komui teaches there and was principal, Lenalee is still going there, Lavi was there, too, but he was with his master in another place currently, and Kanda was always stuck in his senior year there.

And it was too this high school that Allen was doomed to go to until he died. But one good thing was that classes got easier after the third year. But still, the tall circular black building was scary on the first day. How relaxed everyone was, in its great shadow. It looked more like an ancient prison and the leaning tower of piza rather than a high school.

"Com'n Allen!! It's nothing to be scared of, just a building!!" Lenalee said, smiling. Allen gulped, and pushed open the giant door to the school. The hallways were still dark and creepy. He shook his head quickly. He was a werewolf!! He shouldn't be scared of a hallway, no matter how many spider webs.

"Just leave the bean sprout to die. He's going to make us late" Kanda snapped. Allen blinked. Bean-?!

"My name's Allen"

"Hah, I'll remember you if you're still alive in a month" Kanda snapped back, and grabbed the back of Allen's shirt, pulling him along the scary hallway to the doom of school work. But Kanda's presence made Allen feel calmer, and he relaxed. Having a pack felt good. Less tension.

Kanda dropped him off in his homeroom. Kanda's warmth lingered on his neck, making the rest of his body feel cold. He shouldn't focus on things like that. Kanda was a jerk. Allen felt like pressing his hand to the back of his neck to cool it down,

_Jerk. I don't even like you. Get your freaking warmth off me already!!_ Allen thought. He looked around, feeling stupid. It shouldn't bother him this much. Might as well act like it didn't matter to him.

Lenalee gave him a supportive look from the back of the room. Everyone stood up and introduced themselves, one by one, and said what they liked. Lenalee was one of the first to go, but Allen was on of the last. When it was his turn, he smiled, and stood up.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Allen Walker. I like food, and Poker, card games, and sleeping" he said. A lot of other things crossed his mind, but- WAIT?!! NO!! How come Kanda resurfaced about five times when he thought about things he liked? Was he prone to epilepsy?!! Maybe he was about to have a seizure!! He walked back to seat, dazed. This was not good.

_Pretend like that never happened_, He thought. Kanda was a jerk. There was no way that he liked Kanda. Never in a million years. Maybe he just got confused. Very confused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, I know. It's short. But since I pre-wrote this, chapters will come up really quickly!! And I'll tell everyone what type of werewolves I based it off of if I get reveiws!! Thanks for reading, and extra thanks if you review!!**

**[Lavi] I'm still not in this story!!**

**[Allen] I'm worried for my sanity**

**[Kanda] I'm more worried about mine**

**[me] Well, I don't own -man!!**


	3. The Start of Trouble

The Start of Trouble

Kanda twisted his soba around his fork. The bean sprout was sitting across from him, and disturbing the peace he had kept for so long. Lenalee always sat next to him, but that was different. This meant that someone who wasn't usually with him could sit at his table. This cursed freak didn't belong in his pack, or at his table.

Allen had a huge pile of sweets on his tray, and he was consuming them at a break-neck pace. Kanda hated sweets. He could smell them very strongly right now.

"If you're just going to eat sweets, leave" Kanda groaned, slamming his head in his arms, leaning on the table. The scent was overpowering, and it was making Kanda sick.

"Oh, sorry, Kanda. I didn't know you were allergic to sweets" Allen said, not moving an inch. Lenalee giggled.

"You two are so cute!! By the way, Allen, Kanda isn't allergic to sweets, he just hates them so much they make him sick"

"I'm not sick, bakas!! Che" Kanda said, looking away.

"If you were a little psychopathic, you might think Kanda looked sheepish, and slightly embarrassed, but if you do, then you should go to a hospital" a cheery voice shouted from across the room. Oh, great. Lavi was here.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lavi. How's it going, Allen?" A red headed, bandana wearing teen made his way over to the group. He smiled, and acted like he knew everyone there, even Allen.

"Oh, yea!! Allen, I have a letter for you from... Komui!" He said, and pulled out a withered, crumpled envelope.

Allen grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Allen,_

_How's your first day at Black Order High? Tell Lenalee that I miss her lots. I have a mission for you guys. There's the missing Alpha we have to track down, and I want you to help. Meet me after school A.S.A.P._

_Kudos, Komui_

"He wants us to find a missing Alpha?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. Kanda snorted. Lavi's eyes widened.

"What a total waste of time. Alpha's can take care of themselves-"

Kanda felt an ominous aura behind him. A dark aura of murderous hate. This only meant one thing. Their math teacher.

"What are you three doing not in class?!" Leverierr said, glaring them down. Allen and Lavi gulped, terror clear on their face, and Kanda could feel the next word that would come out of Leverierr's mouth.

"**Detention!!**" He yelled, and they got up and walked to class. All of them would have to miss Komui's little after school meeting, and Kanda couldn't say he was going to miss it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen was in chalkboard hell. He couldn't breathe because of the fumes the chalk was giving off. He was missing his training with Cross, which was the epitiany of bad. Kanda was next to him, choking as bad as he was. It was just unlucky that they were with each other, and the chalkboard.

"I hate you, Baka Moyashi!!"" Kanda growled. Allen coughed.

"Hate you, too, Ba-Kanda!!" He said, and Kanda threw the chalkboard eraser he was holding at Allen. More dust exploded off contact and they started coughing even more. Allen's lungs were killing him.

"That really helped" Allen said, choking. Lavi and Lenalee walked into with a lot of papers and a bit of blood on their hands.

"Wow. And here I thought we had the bad job, huh Lavi? Paper cuts aren't anything compared to suffocation"

"It isn't funny, Lavi!!" Allen said, glaring at the redhead who was laughing so hard he was suffocating himself.

Kanda and Allen finally got the chalk board cleaned, and dust out of the air. Allen had a hard time with the white spot left on his shirt, which he was wearing a black and white striped turtle neck under a black t-shirt (because of the cold!!). Kanda had no dust on his clothes. How was it physically possible to clean a chalk board that almost suffocates you and come out without any dust on you what-so-ever?!

Lavi and Lenalee were washing the dried blood off their hands. Why, oh, why hadn't they heard the bell?! Detention with Leverierr even scared the werewolves, and they were near indestructible.

"Shall we go see Komui, and get yelled at again?" Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded, and Kanda just walked off. Allen was left behind, but he ran to catch up with everyone else.

When they finally caught up with Komui in his office, which was stuffed with innumerable stacks of papers, he raised his eyebrow.

"Finally. I was beginning to think my note was never delivered. Now then, let me tell you the situation..."

Komui searched for some papers, but after getting several paper cuts, he gave up and faced them again.

"The original Alpha for our pack, Cross, has gone missing. Normally, this wouldn't concern us, since the pack in London is not very controlling. But due to the murder of another Alpha, we fear for his life. As you all know, Cross Marian isn't a dependable man. He is known for his tendency to be unruly, even at the best of times"

"And this matters to us? Alphas die all the time from fights-"

"Kanda, this matters to us because he was murdered by the clan of Noah. The vampires?" Allen said. He looked at the older teen, smiling. He liked how his dominance was equal to Kanda's.

"Allen, don't go starting a dominance contest!! Just shut up and listen" Lenalee said, scolding him. He sighed. It was his natural behavior.

"Kanda, and Allen, I want to pair you up to go as a team to check out the vampire's hiding place. Lavi, and Lenalee, go find Cross"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An extra long chapter for everyone!! Since a lot of people have favortied this, I decided, what the heck!! Just post a really long one on here!!

[Lavi] for once I'm in the story!!

[Lenalee] Yea, she put you off 'til the 3rd chapter

[Allen] This is also a warning of things to come, you know!! It means the start of Yullen!!

[Kanda] Hopefully nothing too gushy happens

[me] I don't own -man!!

oh, and for those who have been wondering, my werewolves are a mix~Twilight, and Mercy Thompson werewolves. That's evil, isn't it?!


	4. Full Moons always lead to Trouble

Full Moons always lead to Trouble

Allen shivered, cold. He'd been captured by Kanda, and dragged out of his house because Kanda had a bad feeling, or something. He wasn't exactly sure why. Allen sensed something too. It was too quiet. He could hear his teeth chattering from the insane chill.

It wasn't a soft cold, like snow. It was an evil chill, like ice or the touch of death. He'd felt the touch of death before, when Mana died. It was just like this.

"Bean sprout, I can hear you teeth chattering from away over here" Kanda remarked, and Allen felt like punching the older teen.

"It's because you rushed me out of my dorm room, and didn't even let me get a jacket or anything, jerk"

Kanda stopped the conversation at that, looking up at the sky. He felt a shiver run down his back when he saw the almost full moon.

"You won't need one, soon. Or did you forget what day it is?" He said, snickering. He could already imagine the pain Allen would go through because of the moon. Newbie's were always moon called.

"Huh?" Allen said, not getting the point. Then again, he had only changed once through force by his master and once of free will when he traveled here, so this would be even more fun.

Kanda started to remove his jacket while Allen freaked out.

"How can you take that off?! It's freezing cold!! What's going on?!"

Kanda just ignored Allen and continued removing his clothes. It was a full moon. They had to transform, no matter what. No reason to ruin his clothes over it. Obviously, Allen didn't know that.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?!!" Allen said, covering his eyes. A shiver ran down his back, making his body tremble. His skin temperature heated up to the extremes, if they weren't high enough already.

His shrill scream echoed through the night. Another tremble ran down his back, twisting up his insides. He screamed again. Kanda knew all too well what happened when you fought the change. The pain was incredible. Allen collapsed onto the ground, screaming.

If they weren't in the secluded park made for the werewolves, someone would have though murder was going on. The screams sounded like Allen was dying, and if Allen didn't change, there was a chance that Baka bean sprout could die.

Kanda stifled a laugh. Stupid bean sprout was fighting it.

Another piercing screamed echoed. It tore through his soul, vibrating. Numbing his conscious. It tore through the strings that had kept him connected to the world.

But two stayed strong. The cord that had connected him to Allen strengthened, becoming unbreakable. His desire for revenge fought the screams that were trying to break it. The numbing feeling faded. But he felt uncompleted.

It was after the fourth scream that Kanda's dominate wolf instincts kicked in. Damn. He hated those instincts. The feelings to protect were stronger than his own. And the shivers running down his back were getting worse too.

"This is all your fault, bean sprout. Stop fighting the change." Kanda said, crawling over Allen. He felt the ripping sound of his own skin tearing, molding into the shape of a wolf's. The shredding pain made him wince, but he was used to it now. There was no escaping it.

When one wolf transforms, it's hard to stop yourself from being effected. Now it was almost impossible to fight it, and Allen couldn't stand the pain. His screams slowly turned from human to animal. When it was over, an ebony black wolf stood over a smaller white one on its back. A position of authority, stating Kanda was dominate.

Allen whimpered, his clothes uncomfortable from being too tight. He slipped out from under Kanda, and tried to wiggle his way out of his shirt. At the moment, he looked like an over sized puppy, and so innocent. It was hard to believe he was screaming in pain just a few seconds ago.

"Why'd I transform?" Allen whimpered, curling up on the ground, his head down.

"It's a full moon, Baka. The rest of the pack is out hunting, but when you didn't come, I had to retrieve you"

"BaKanda, does it ever get better? The pain..."

"Not really, but you get used to it. Don't fight the change anymore, bean sprout. You could die"

"..."

"If it's too hard on you, then there's ways to undo this"

"It's my promise to myself that I'll go through with this"

"...You're too soft, you know. We're destroyers, not saviors"

Kanda nudged Allen, as they heard the rest of the pack's call. The wolf song echoed loud and clear, asking them where they were.

"...But still Kanda, I want to be a destroyer that can save others"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lavi and Lenalee were recorded missing on all the school newspapers. Since their parents hadn't *seen* them, and the police could find them, they were missing people.

But unsurprisingly, their parents offered no reward to find them. Because their parents knew exactly where they were. Allen sure didn't.

"Hey, sprout!! It's time for class. Stop staring at the poster board like a mindless loser. Not that you aren't one" Kanda snapped, motioning for him to follow. That slight motion was making Allen on the edge. He knew he wasn't a dominant wolf, but he sure as hell wasn't a submissive one if this slight motion was bothering him so much. He'd have to ask Komui about it.

"Okay, BaKanda. Just stop acting so..." If Allen smelled Kanda's emotions right, then was he being protective? He guessed so, because all dominant wolves were protective.

"stop being such a prick" he finished, unsure to voice his question. Kanda snorted at that, and started to walk off saying "Che. If that's what you're smelling, your noise is seriously screwed up, bean sprout"

"Your brain is seriously screwed up, BaKanda!!" he remarked, chasing after the sword wielding teen. Kanda even brought his family heirloom to school. He had to get a permit to have it, but Komui Okayed it.

They sat next to each other in class, since everyone else was scared of Kanda, and Allen. Allen had tried to be nice, but it just didn't work out.

It was Science, taught by Reever Wenham, a supporter of the werewolves. He was nice, but he couldn't live without his soda.

As class furthered, Kanda seemed to get closer to Allen. Allen wanted to run away, but he gave up, and just decided to warn Kanda of his hopefully unintentional closeness by pressing his arm to Kanda's. Kanda didn't react. And oddly enough, he didn't want to pull away. The contact was gentle, soothing, and warm. God, he never wanted to pull away.

"Hey Allen, why're you blushing?" A girl he didn't know whispered. She had dark blue hair, and big blue eyes. Not the kind of eyes that makes you pretty, the kind of eyes that make you look scietsophenric. Her clothes were a white blouse and a black skirt with striped leggings. He hadn't seen or smelled anything like her before. She smelled sickly sweet, like too much candy.

"um, I don't know" he whispered back. She sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper. Unsure what to do, he just sat there, staring at the teacher. He heard her fold the paper, and he saw it land on his desk. He unfolded it and read what was inside.

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_My name is Road Kamelot. Just so you know, my uncle is that guy over there next to Kanda. He's got a thing for your friend Lavi but shh!! Don't tell, okay?_

_Anyways, back to what I wanted to know. Why were you blushing? Was it because of the close proximity of Yu Kanda, seat 14, homeroom class 3-A? Or because you have a thing for said Yu Kanda? Either way, I don't care. Honestly, gay guys are hot._

_Much love, Road!!_

Allen freaked at the letter. He scribbled back that she had it all wrong, but she was giggling to herself, and he could smell her enjoyment. Nothing he said would convince Road he wasn't gay. Kanda glanced over his shoulder at the note. Allen wrote really lightly that he wasn't at fault and to please not kill him, but he erased it soon after. This was so not good. And what was with this Road girl?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So tell me, should I make it even gushier, or no? I want to make it less gushy, but that's just me!! oh, and I wanna have some random OOC in here to be their classmates, so if you want to be turned into one, just PM me, or review, okay?**

**Also late. But it's long!! I feel all brain dead right now, and someone giving me a review would really help!! A really good critical review!!**

**[Lavi] you're asking for too much**

**[Allen] yea, way too much**

**[Lenalee] *sigh* AllenWalker4ever doesn't own !!**


	5. Poker with Rich Snobs

Poker with Rich Snobs

Lunch was mashed potatoes and fried chicken, American style. In Black Order High, almost nothing was done American style. At little culturist, but who cared? well, Allen did, but food was food, no matter who ate it. American or likewise.

He feared the moment Kanda got to his table because of the science incident. His food would have to all gone before Kanda got here, if he wanted to finish it. He shoveled it down, happily living his last few moments.

Kanda's dark form appeared at the entrance to the cafeteria. His food was almost all gone. This time he might not be able to get seconds. Kanda's form made its way over to the table. Allen shut his eyes for the impact, but none came.

"Che. Bean sprout, you look like a retard with your eyes closed like that"

He opened his eyes. Kanda sat down with a tray of soba, and stirred it up with his chopsticks.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!! You aren't going to kill me for what happened in Science?!!" he asked, finishing up his food, slightly curious.

"Why should I? It's a waste of my time. Road is a freaking bitch, and you should have figured that out by now. Che, Moyashi, Baka yaru desu"

"Don't switch languages on me!! Stupid girly ponytail man!!"

"At least I'm not a brain dead bean sprout"

"It's Allen!!!"

"I don't see any Allen, only bean sprout"

"Dammit, Kanda!! I want you-" he yelled. The whole cafeteria fell silent. Allen blushed dark red. Kanda's eyebrows rose.

Allen ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone laughed at him. Kanda could still smell Allen's embarrassment. It hung strong in the air, a stench to rival the vampires. It made him feel like he hadn't protected his charge. Emotional pain can hurt more than physical pain. Therefore, his bean sprout was hurt, and he had to kill whatever was hurting him. Wait... his?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His dash out of the cafeteria had everyone talking. Allen honestly didn't know actually why he was so embarrassed. He hadn't done anything too bad.

Allen was lost by the time he realized he had stopped running. He was in the rich neighborhood, with all the mansions and everything. It smelled like vampire…

No harm in asking directions, right?

He picked the smallest house in the bunch. The one that smelled more like… Road, than a vampire. It was already late, so there was nothing wrong with asking her, right? She was okay with it, right? He knocked lightly. She swung open the door.

"Allen-kun!!!" She squealed, hugging him.

"Um…"

"You're lost, right?! Here, you can stay the night, then!!"

"…but I just wanted directions-"

Road's glare made him think twice. Hastily, he agreed, and she smiled again. He still didn't like this neighborhood…

"You can sleep here. Tyki-pon wants to visit, so you can play poker with him!! We can all be such great friends!!"

"Thanks, Road." He smiled. She was really sweet sometimes. Who cares if she could cause such uproar?

*Ding-Dong*

"And that's Tyki-pon!!"

Road swung the door open, and hugged the tall man. His black curly hair reminded him of someone…

"He's the one with the thing for your friend!! Remember?! Okay! Let me get the cards!" She said, rushing off.

Allen just nodded at the man. He smelled overly like cologne… something was off. But Kanda was just a jerk, so he didn't care if he hung out with the wrong crowd for a while. They sure seemed nicer.

"I heard that you were a card shark. Can't wait to see your skills"

"Don't lie. I'm not that good." Allen said, sitting down next to Tyki. He put on his poker face, smiling.

"Let's see, Mr. Walker. Let's see"

Road rushed back with the cards, and dealed. Allen was surprised; he had a straight flush without any cheating or trading in…

"Alright-y then, Allen! Let's see who has the most clothes by the end of this!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this is late. I was busy writing the next chapter (again) since I wasn't satisfied, and I forgot to post this one. ^-^ Well I hope you like it.**

**[Allen] I'm going to soo beat Tyki in poker!!**

**[Kanda] *emo corner* I DID not just call him mine... I did NOT!**

**[Lavi] gone! I'm gone!! Why?!**

**[Lenalee] Stop overreacting!! Okay, AllenWalker4ever doesn't own -man because if she did, she wouldn't be posting this on ... and there would be crap drawing and yullen in it.**

**[me] Hey!! I thought you were on my side, here!**

**[Lenalee] who knows *evil eye***

**[Allen] oh no...**


	6. Vampires The clan of Noah revealed

Vampires. The clan of Noah revealed.

"I won!!" Allen crooned, gathering up Tyki's pants. Road laughed. Of course Allen won. He was always a card shark. He had a considerable amount of clothes next to him.

"I'm tired. Here's your clothes back, then"

"Allen… Allen… Allen…"

"What?" His head cocked to the side. Road laughed, and Tyki grinned. Tyki poured more juice into Allen's glass.

"Don't ruin our fun!" They said. Hypnotized, Allen didn't notice their eyes had an evil glint.

"Okay. One more round!!" He said, giggling. They were juicing him up, so that his brain wasn't working right. One more glass and Allen would be their puppet.

"Allen-kun!! I'm going to beat you this time!!" Road said, giggling. She paused, and her head whipped around. Tyki hissed, and Allen had no idea what was happening.

"What?!" He said, being surprisingly less stupid than he should have been.

And that did it. Allen didn't realize it, but what Kanda had been waiting for was his voice. Kanda kicked the door down, slamming it into Road's face.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Moyashi?!" he growled, observing the scene.

"Ba-Kanda!! We were playing strip poker!! Wanna join?!"

"Hell no!! Sprout, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Allen cringed at that. He put down the glass and started crying. Road laughed hysterically, and Tyki was regaining his dignity from having his enemy see him in his undies.

"Allen is ours now, Yu Kanda. As soon as he drinks that glass, Allen is ours. And he's so drunk from fairy juice that he doesn't have a clue what's going on"

"Who… no… what the hell are you, bitch?!"

"What do you think, lowlife? I'm Road Kamelot, of the clan of Noah, the vampires"

"Shit"

Allen wiped the tears away, and started singing. Kanda fell over from depression.

"Dammit. So you won't just let him go without a fight, bastards?!" Kanda growled, while some lame Brittany Spears song was being sung by his companion. Allen was drunker than drunk.

"Okay, you have to admit that Allen is a happy drunk!!" Road said. Tyki spit out the wine he was drinking, coughing on it; he was laughing so hard.

"That's just not cool…" Road said, wiping it up. Kanda was becoming seriously depressed. These guys were not being serious, and that was pissing him off.

He picked up a wine bottle and broke it over Tyki's head.

"Okay, that was expensive, and it hurt. I'm afraid our friend here is being serious!!" Tyki said, smiling. Allen tripped over him, falling on his head.

"We are at a major advantage, Kanda. Allen will be useless, unless you get him the antidote…" Road shook a bottle of wine at him. "but until then, he'll be useless"

Kanda decided to do something that was immensely stupid, unmanly, and probably the only way he'd get out alive. He pulled the fire alarm, and water poured down on the vampires. It was really annoying though.

"You didn't!!" Tyki hissed, writhing in pain. Water was a vampire's weakness. Kanda just smirked at them. He grabbed the bottle from Road's hands, Allen's wrist and dragged him out of the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry about the ending, and Allen's drunkness... it was so fun to write!! Kanda now has to deal with the fact that his beansprout has to drink alchohol, which he won't do. He'll drink fairy juice, but not alchohol!! Good luck Kanda on making him un-drunk!!**

**[Kanda] you're an evil bitch**

**[Allen] I swear to drunk, I'm not god...**

**[Kanda] drink the god damn antidote already, baka!!**

**[Allen] and AllenWalker4ever does own ...**

**[Kanda] hell no, she doesn't!! You're just drunk!!!**

**[me] well, see ya next time!!**


	7. Familiar Scents

Familiar Scents

"Where're we going?" Allen asked, a bright, cheery, goofy, drunk smile on his face. If there's one thing Allen excelled at, it was being a stupid drunk. But the singing had stopped, so he was getting less drunk.

Hopefully it would just wear off, and Allen didn't have to drink the antidote… ha! Like that'd happen!!

Kanda dragged Allen to his front porch, and sat him down.

"What the fuck were you doing at a vampires house?!" he said, glaring into Allen's fuzzy, dull eyes. Damn, this kid was drunk. What was he drinking to make him this drunk? He wouldn't touch alcohol. Period.

"I was playing poker, Mr. Kanda" he answered, smiling. Mr. Kanda?!

"You idiot. This isn't going to work… I'm getting you to drink this, baka Moyashi" he said, holding up the wine bottle.

"NO!!!" Allen cried, hiding behind a pole. This was getting annoying. Why did Komui have to be so… evil, pairing him up with this brat?!

"If you don't, then I'm going to fucking make you, sprout"

"It's Allen, and I-I won't do it!!" he protested, still hiding. Kanda was about to throw the damn wine bottle at him. And then assassinate Komui.

"Just drink the fucking shit already and get it over with!!" he said, slowly walking over to the telephone pole Allen had attached himself to. Allen whimpered, and started crying. Kanda took back his earlier remark. Allen was as drunk as ever. And as if verifying that statement, Allen fell to the ground wailing about abuse and liquor.

It was stupid, but something about that made him want to protect him, and the fury he felt in the cafeteria was coming back. The feeling that something was hurting his bean sprout, and that he had to kill the source of pain.

"I won't make you drink it, okay?" he said, giving up. Allen looked up at him.

"Really?!"

"Ya… but don't do something stupid like run away again. Don't make me worried" he said, holding out his hand to the sprout. Allen took it and got up. His eyes were still fuzzy and unfocused.

"Got'cha" Kanda said, capturing him, and uncorking the wine bottle. Ha, he was evil. Allen squirmed, trying to get free, but he had a good hold on the troublesome sprout.

"You lied!!"

"Deal with it, baka"

He finally got the bottle open. Now to get it in Allen's mouth…

"…"

This was not going to work.

"Dammit!! Why won't you just drink the shit?!"

"…"

Allen wouldn't drink it, unless he had no choice but to open his mouth… Kanda couldn't think of a decent way to do that. Decent was the key word there. Decent referring to keeping his innocence intact, and his dignity. But since he bet Allen was so drunk he wouldn't remember this, his dignity wasn't really effected… Why the hell was he thinking like this?!

"Sorry about this sprout, but I had to. I can't stand it when you're this fucking drunk. You're twice as annoying" Kanda said.

Allen screamed. Oh, this was going to be fun.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen screamed. Komui was 'repairing' his injuries. In other words, he was in a lot of pain. Kanda grimaced. It was pretty bad.

"Kanda, how exactly did he sustain these injuries?" Komui asked. Kanda shrugged, not wanting to say who caused them. Himself, of course.

"You weren't there? I thought we had it arranged so that you were close by enough to tell if he was in trouble"

"He ran away, and I had to go looking for him"

"You had to go looking for him? You don't know his scent well enough to tell where he went?!"

"I never bothered to memorize it"

"That's it!! Kanda, you have to be more responsible with him!! This might happened again, so you have to know him by heart, got it?! You have to perfectly describe his scent to me by the end of tomorrow, no later. And since he's not in the condition to go to school, you have to keep watch on him"

Kanda glared. He did know that once you memorize a scent, the person with that scent is very important to you, even if you like them or not. And if he cared more about Allen than he already did… He wasn't all that eager for commitment. But Komui was pack alpha, and Kanda had to obey.

Komui's drill stopped, and Allen stopped screaming. He had heard most of the conversation, despite his screaming.

"Same goes for you, Allen. Learn his scent!! I will know if you're making stuff up!!"

Allen groaned, and looked at his black arm. It was sore from Komui's treatment. The next few days in recovery weren't going to be nice.

"I'll leave you two to know each other by heart!! You have to tell me everything about them!!" Komui said, skipping off to get some coffee.

"And don't forget you get to sleep in Kanda's dorm room!!" he shouted and shoved them outside to face their impending doom.

"I hate you" Allen said. Kanda glared at him.

"I fucking hate you more, sprout"

"It's Allen"

"That doesn't matter to me" Kanda replied, and dragged Allen with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yea, Kanda is becoming less Kanda-y and more of my own Character... I want help, so anyone care to help me?**

**Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. * shakes head* Why did you have to do that to poor drunk Allen? Now he doesn't trust you!! How can the story turn into gushy yullen if he hates even more now?**

**[Kanda] like I care**

**[Allen] *glares at Kanda* It's not going to happen. Face it. I hate him!!**

**[Lenalee] I'm stuck alone wih Lavi. Before I know it, he'll be cheating on me with Tyki!!**

**[Lavi] how can I cheat on you, when we're not even going out?**

**[Allen] AllenWalker4ever doesn't own -man!**

**[Kanda] and the review button is down there, so press it if you want to live...**


	8. Complications and Realizations

**Realizations, and Complications**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, look. The doom queen, wait, the doom king's lair" Allen said, clearly still angry at Kanda.

"Shut it, sprout. You're stuck with me." Kanda answered, miffed but still bathing in happiness from Allen's torture. Ah, glorious torture. He was one sick possible masochist. But he really did care about Allen.

"I'll go stay with Lavi, then. I don't want to deal with-"

Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist, and pulled him through the door. Even after slamming his front door shut, Kanda was still trying not to get mad. Whatever it was about that sentence, it had pissed him off big-time.

"You don't have authority over me!! Okay you do, but I still hate you, Kanda!!" Allen wailed, feeling blood drip from the small cuts Kanda's finger nails were making. He released his grip on Allen's hand, but Kanda was still angry from that statement.

Why had he gotten all pissed when Allen said he would go stay at Lavi's? Not good. Like he was being over protective. Ugh, time to call Komui and ask what the hell was going on.

"You stay here, sprout. I'm calling Komui, and if you dare eavesdrop I will know." Kanda said, storming off into the kitchen. Smashing in the numbers he knew but hardly ever called, the phone rung several times until Komui picked up.

Kanda was not a patient person. Kanda was about to kill Komui if he couldn't explain what the hell was going on.

"Komui, what the hell?!! If you did this friggin shit, then your head is on my wall for eternity"

"Kanda, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Why are my fucking dominant instincts kicking in when the sprout goes and does something stupid, and why the hell do I feel protective over him when he does shit?!"

"Ha… ha… heh heh heh… Kanda, Kanda, Kanda… You've climbed to matureness, my young wolf. You've imprinted, darling. You love Allen"

"whhAAAATTTTT THE HELL?!!?! No fucking way!!!" Kanda screamed, trying to kill Komui over the phone if possible. Who did that freak think he was, saying something like that? Kanda did care, but care was were it fucking ended. Allen poked his head in worried.

Well, maybe he had to get real. He didn't love Allen, no way in hell. But he guessed his inner wolf did. Great. His inner wolf was a pussy.

"It's true, Kanda. You've imprinted on Allen, our dear dear Allen. He was so young and cute, but now you're going to take him away from us… So sad"

"Shut up. Now. And tell me how to fix it, or undo it, or something" Kanda said, venom dripping from his voice. He didn't want to be stuck to the sprout.

"You can't. Now it'll be even easier for you to learn his smell for the test, now that you've imprinted on him, you can't stop thinking about him, ect. Have fun!!"

"Fuck you very much, Komui." Kanda said, as he hung up the phone and decided to do what all self respecting samurai do. Ignore the problem. Or try to kill it, of course, but that wasn't an option here.

Allen walked around the corner, and watched Kanda make his soba for a while. Kanda contemplated about yelling at him, but he decided against. Otherwise he wouldn't be ignoring the problem. Ugh, now he realized why he was so mad at the Lavi statement.

He was fucking jealous. Shit, his life was down the drain. It goes to show that Komui was right. He did love Allen. Just wonderful. Kanda rolled his eyes, and walked over to Allen.

"Oh, Kanda, I didn't mean to-" Allen was cut off, by Kanda burying his head into the crook of Allen's neck. Soft, clean, sweet scent but not bad overall. It got better after you smelt it for a while. The scent of another wolf, the scent of nature clung to his skin. It smelt good. Aww, fuck it. He did love Allen.

___________

Allen was not in a very comfortable position. Kanda was clinging to him, and didn't seem likely to let go. Not that Kanda clinging to him was uncomfortable, it was just that it was _**Kanda**_ clinging to him.

He really wanted to make Kanda get off him, mainly for the fact that if he let his mind wander, he might actually be enjoying it. He didn't want to be enjoying it. It was Kanda!!

He pulled up the confidence, and shoved Kanda off of him. Kanda's lean figure staggered back a few steps. Kanda looked up, his expression a mix between curious, and Kanda's impression of a kicked puppy, which looked less like a kicked puppy and more like the person who kicked it. Allen felt bad about hurting him, but… he COULD charge Kanda with sexual harassment, and he didn't seem too affected.

"That hurt" Kanda said softly, his face relatively cold. It wasn't angry like Allen thought he'd be.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting that so I freaked and please don't hurt me!!" Allen said, trying to become smaller. Kanda must be really pissed if he didn't even show it. Kanda just got up, dusted himself off, and cornered Allen.

"You smell good, you know" Kanda whispered, placing his arm above Allen's head, proving just how short the little sprout was. Allen was utterly scared and confused, but he also felt the desire for Kanda to stay there. He didn't feel as scared as he should. Rather, he felt like Kanda was surrounding him, protecting him, instead of threatening him. Wow, how screwed up was that.

"I-I didn't know" Allen whispered after a long pause. He sniffed the air, trying to be secret about it, but all he smelt was… burning soba.

"Kanda- check the stove" He said loudly, freaking out about the mini fire that was now stinking up the whole kitchen.

"Shit!!" Kanda screamed, running over to his precious soba. God, that ruined the moment. Allen smiled, happy to know that secretly, Kanda had once burned his soba and almost lit his apartment on fire. And he'd been there to watch.

"You tell anyone about this, beansprout, and I'll kill you" Kanda said, glaring at his happy smile. Yes, things were complicated, but Allen had realized something... he loved Kanda, and that was that...

Unless he was too much of an airhead to admit it. Then he'd be screwed.


	9. Stripped Honor

**One last update even though this story is pretty dead. I found it sitting dead on my computer and I love all of you guys who have commented and favorited but this story really doesn't deserve it. I love you guys anyways. I'm such a horrible author. Ha ha ha.**

* * *

Komui sipped his coffee, thinking that it was about time for Lenalee and Lavi to return from their mission. Lavi was a good boy, but his being from a different pack, the bookmen, made Komui wonder if he had done the right thing by pushing them together. He wanted Lenalee to be with her sweet love, but Lavi didn't seem to care about her as much as she adored him.

Well, when they came home, he supposed, they'd be in for a shock. Allen and Kanda's development was amazing. Kanda had even called to confirm his suspect. Soon, they'd end up sealing the bond between them, and sealing it permanently. If Allen got hurt, Kanda would go on a killing rampage… and if Kanda was injured, Allen would mess up whoever did it. Wow, he must remember to use gentle methods to heal them next time, or else he'd have his head on the wall.

Must remember to tell them kissing is off limits. Not only would it screw up his life, it'd screw up theirs. But what if they had already? Not good! Definitely not good. Must call Kanda to tell him to never kiss Allen!

Komui punched in the numbers desperately. They can't complete the bond. Not only would they have to sleep in the same room together, they couldn't be apart for more than 24 hours.

"Kanda residence. May I ask who's speaking?" Allen answered cheerfully. It seems that just then Kanda snatched the phone from him because a "I have caller Id you freak! It's Komui, and he better say why the hell he is calling before I hang up!"

"I have to warn you two about the dangers of imprintation-" Komui was cut off by the two on the other side fighting over the phone.

"Hey! This is my phone so I'm the one who's gonna talk to Komui!" Kanda growled.

"I'm the one who answered it, so I'm gonna talk to Komui! It's rude to snatch the phone from someone who was talking-"

"Shut up, bean sprout! And give me the damn phone!"

"Why should I, jerk? Let me talk to Komui, or I'll punch you in the gut!"

"It's my phone, shortstuff. So hand it over unless you want to get slugged in the face!"

"Did you just call me shortstuff? Is that even a word, you moron? I am NOT short thankyouverymuch-" Allen was cut off and a mugghhff was heard. Komui freaked. Was Allen just cut off by what Komui thought he got cut off by?

"Don't get cocky on me, Moyashi." Kanda said softly, and Allen emitted a hmpt that Komui could hear over the phone. Komui needed his migraine pills. Did he fail that miserably from preventing them from kissing?

"Did Kanda just kiss you, Allen?" Komui shrieked, running around his office, occasionally tripping on papers.

"Uh… is that a bad thing?' Allen squealed, and Komui felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Yea, I kissed the bean sprout. Got a problem with it?" Kanda said flippantly.

"YEA I DO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! If you hadn't just completed the bond, then everything would've been okay!" Komui yelled, looking very much like the mad scientist he was. "…wait…"

"Huh?" Allen squeaked. Komui started to regain his calm. He had forgotten a very important fact. If Allen didn't know about the imprinting, then he couldn't accept Kanda. And even if he did, they would've notice when they kissed that something was going on. So he was guessing Allen had not accepted Kanda officially yet. Which meant it might never happen…

"Hm… Kanda, give Allen the phone. I have something important to tell him."

Allen and Kanda had settled down on the couch. Well, Allen had and Kanda was sitting on the floor. Allen was using his shoulder and his head to hold the phone while he brushed out Kanda's silky soft hair, wondering what it was that Komui wanted to talk about.

"So get on with it" Allen said, waiting for Komui to "get on with it."

"Kanda has imprinted on you. That means you two are halfway bonded. Sort of like mates. Only, you are Kanda's chosen mate. Kanda is not yours. Otherwise when you two kissed, it would have been the end of your freedom in many aspects"

Wait… whoa. But then again, Allen had suspected there was something going on between them, ever since that night.

FLASHBACK

_Allen screamed, his mind still fuzzy, but someone's warm hand was definitely breaking his fingers. He thought he knew who it was. Kanda. He didn't remember where he was or how he got there, but he was with Kanda._

_Should he be wary? No, this was Kanda. Kanda he could trust._

_He felt a fist pound into his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth in specks._

_Don't be afraid. This is Kanda. Kanda wouldn't hurt him._

_Allen felt a terrible liquid pour into his gaping mouth. He choked, and it poured out like a waterfall. He couldn't breath… Must run away._

_Why was Kanda doing this? Why wasn't he afraid of Kanda? Because of the faint scent he could smell. Allen smelled the worry, the desperateness that was Kanda's driving force for this._

_Another three punches came into contact with Allen. Blood riveted down his cheek._

"_I need you, sprout! Alive and kicking and fucking pissed at me for this!"_

_He didn't have to worry. Kanda was there._

[End Flashback]

Allen shook his head, and continued brushing out Kanda's hair.

"So what you're saying is, I haven't…" he lowered his voice a little so Kanda wouldn't hear him, even if he was paying attention. "imprinted on him?"

"Yes. It's a one sided love. You don't return his feelings. Therefore you have to cut off this relationship or have Kanda slowly deteriorate"

Allen jumped up, clutching the phone. Komui had no right to talk about how he felt like that! Komui had no idea how he felt! Komui wasn't even a fucking werewolf! ...He looked at the crushed phone in his hand. He froze.

"You're paying for it" Kanda said absent mindedly, and pulled Allen back down on the couch.

"You're not pissed?" Allen asked. Kanda shrugged.

"It's Komui. I'd try and kill him over the phone too… Only I'd succeed" Kanda said demonically. Allen shuddered.

"I guess you're in a good mood" Allen said softly, pulling Kanda's hair into a low ponytail.

"Well, I'll have rabbit to kill soon, and I can cook it with a side of coffee flavored Komui. In other words, it's the calm before the storm. I'll be grumpy tomorrow so enjoy it while it lasts." Kanda kissed him softly on the mouth and left the room. Allen was too weirded out to be happy. But he wasn't dead, so he could celebrate..

But Komui's last words haunted him. _It's a one sided love. You don't return his feelings. Therefore you have to cut off this relationship or have Kanda slowly deteriorate_

Allen pulled his hair back into a sloppy ponytail. He couldn't concentrate on school at all. Even now, while he was standing at his locker, avoiding Kanda, he couldn't help but think about how he was being so spacey… This wasn't like him. Was it what Komui said?

Deteriorate meant… rot, die, ect.

Not pleasant. So what choice did he have? And why couldn't he except Kanda as his mate? He certainly felt affection for the raven haired wolf. I mean, it's not everyday that you realize that you're the chosen mate of someone else. It made him feel special; wanted. Komui had crushed that easily enough.

He should say something to Kanda. But what?

"_Kanda, hey did you know unless I refuse you, you'll die?"_

His injuries might never heal.

Allen felt a rush of air behind him and the sudden smell of vanilla and death, in other words, vampire scent. He even smelt the wine and cigars like little bombs hitting his nose. Eww.

"Tyki Mikk. What are you doing here?" He asked mildly, remembering their last run in.

"I felt that you might be wondering where your dear friends Lenalee and Lavi are" Tyki said sophistically.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Allen yelled, turning on Tyki with murderous hate. If he so much as touched Lenalee or Lavi-

"Relax. The moon children are fine. But not for long."

Allen had to tell someone. He couldn't take on Tyki alone. He wasn't connected to the pack mind yet! He couldn't call anyone to help…Kanda… Where was that ass face when Allen really needed him?

KANDA!

_WHAT THE HELL, MOYASHI? Don't scream in my head!_

He responded. Kanda'd heard him. Marleving over the fact he was already connected to Kanda enough to contact him, he gained a cocky grin.

Tyki seemed to get the fact Allen was getting more confident, and blowing Allen a kiss goodbye, fled. Kanda ran over anyways, and Allen smiled weakly.

"The vampires have Lenalee and Lavi; and they are going to kill them" Allen said hopelessly.

Kanda smacked his forehead, glared, and then sorta stayed there for one second.

"That ruins my plans for smoked rabbit. We can't have that. Let's go to Komui" Kanda said, understanding Allen in a his own terrible and cruel way. Well that was okay. As long as Kanda understood it.

He tapped his pen. After confronting Tyki, Allen had started acting irrational. He really didn't know how to describe it. Like there was something urgent behind all of his actions. It wasn't wrong in principle, but it worried Kanda. Why did he feel like he had to rush everything? The change, growing up, schoolwork, friendships… did he feel like he was going to die or some shit like that?

Or did he just want to rescue Lenalee and Lavi before they died themselves? That didn't make any real sense. It must be something behind his own past that drove the urgency. But one thing Kanda knew, anyone messed with his Moyashi and they died.

He'd already staked his claims.

Lavi was in one of those positions that one usually regretted a lot later. Tied, and struggling underneath a sick, twisted vampire bastard. This was no Edward Cullen. This was Tyki Mikk, and he was about to do unmentionable things to him.

"Ah, bunny…" Tyki purred, only causing him to struggler harder. The whip slammed into his chest.

"Fuck off, Noah bastard." Lavi growled. Lenalee sobbed in her cage, Road having dressed her up in gothic Lolita for fun. That's all they were, fun. They didn't even get the pride of being pathetic miserable shrivelled dogs. No, they weren't wolves anymore. They had been stripped of their pride.

They were royally trapped. Kanda, Allen, and Komui qould never know where they were since their transmission golem was still sending reply messages, curtesy of Road.

They were really going to die here.

Komui reacted slowly to the news of Lenalee and Lavi's capture, freaking out at first then taking time to think things out. He had thought for quite awhile, and now he knew what he had to do.

Allen and Kanda's relationship might be tedious and dangerous at best, but the two were the only ones strong enough to take on the Noah Vampires. He had to send them in as a team. It could help fix their relationship if things went well. If not, then everything would proceed as it will.

Kanda wasn't showing signs of his deterioration, but Komui knew it would start soon. The anger flashes would be undetectable, but the insanity and unability to think in stressful situations would show through.

Komui knew that Kanda was at his strongest now, and Allen was only going to get stronger, so he knew now was the time.

He called them both in. Allen looked prim and proper and ready for anything,while Kanda looked like he'd just been dragged out of bed. Unusual for the aisan man, but Komui had no time to worry about that.

"I have come to a decision. Allen, you and Kanda will lead a mission into the Noah territory and steal Lavi and my precious sister Lenalee back from those bastards. This is a stealth mission, and we must not get into a fullout war with the vampires unless they confront us directly and there is no escape. Understood?"

"Yeah, but one thing, Komui." Kanda ground out. "Why did you call us out here at 2 in the fucking morning?"

Oh? It was 2 o'clock?

Peshaw, he hadn't noticed. Whoops. "But you can head out tomorrow once you're ready. Gather here at HQ"

Allen smiled gratefully and dragged Kanda out of the room.

Next time, Komui should glance at a clock…

* * *

**I can feel the heated glares. I'll finish this up eventually. I just can't write Allen/Kanda with reading the latest chapters, let alone write it. And this story is so old I'm sure all of you hate me for updating now and not a year earlier.**


End file.
